


Umbrella

by luluco69



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cute Kids, Fluff, Holmes Brothers, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft's Umbrella, Other, POV Mycroft Holmes, Pirate Sherlock, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Teen Mycroft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluco69/pseuds/luluco69
Summary: There is a spoken truth between the Holmes brothers :Caring is a disadvantage and sentiment is found on the losing side Ever wonder why Mycroft lives by those lessons?It all started with an umbrella in 1993.This is the  story of why Mycroft always has his  umbrella.





	Umbrella

 

 

 

 

 

Umbrella:

There is a spoken truth between the Holmes brothers :  
Caring is a disadvantage and sentiment is found on the losing side Ever wonder why Mycroft lives by those lessons?  
It all started with an umbrella in 1993 , an eight-year-old Sherlock with his amazing superhero , big brother pastry beard.

***  
January 6, 1993

Mycroft could hear the sound of his little brother's footsteps padding down the hallways as fast as his little legs could carry him , the distinctive sound of their fathers boot thudded and clunked on the wood floor with each excited step. Mycroft was standing by the door with his bags packed. Today was the day he was shipping off overseas for his first mission. The chubby man sucked in a brave breath as Sherlock rounded the corner. The small boy was dressed in the most hideous white shirt Mycroft ever seen. He had his red and white striped pirate trousers tucked into their fathers work boots and sitting on Sherlock's head ,covering his curls and half of his face was a large brown hat with a feather that flopped helplessly to the seam of the well worn hat.  
" Arr pastry beard!!" Young Sherlock yelled as he darted forward towards Mycroft ,umbrella in his tiny hand like a sword. " If I beat you today you privateer ( pirates who are sponsored by the government) you have to stay home and play with me !!" He swing the sword (umbrella) trying to land a hit on Mycroft .

Mycroft smiles and dodges the attacks easily . Sherlock was ferocious , swinging the umbrella almost like a real sword. With each attack the boy came closer and closer to hitting Mycroft . Ah how talented his little brother is. But of he didn't end this he would be late for his plane. So he quickly grabbed the umbrella mid swing , plucked it from Sherlock's tiny pale hands and pulled Sherlock and the umbrella to his chest for a hug. “ I won't be gone long brother mine. Keep it up and maybe when I return you might be able to board my ship and become the mightiest pirate in all of England. “ He felt the boys sag in his arms , he felt how the boys shoulders trembled and shook with each sob. “ I know you don't want me to go... “ Mycroft lifted the hat off his kid bothers head and kissed his curls . “ But Sherlock It won't be long. Just a year or so then I will return home . “ He looks at the umbrella in his hand . “ I have to come home do you know why ?”

The little boy sniffled and looked up at him with a snot and tear stained face .

“ The mighty yellow beard has to win back his cutlass “ he held up the umbrella and put it over his shoulder like he won a prize. Mycroft smiles down at the boy and put the hat back on top of Sherlock's curly head. “ Come along young yellow beard. You can escort me off the plank .” Mycroft peeled himself out of the boys small arms and picked up his bags.

Sherlock looks up at him with a small sad smile . " When you get back I will win my ferocious cutlass back you scurvy dog!"  
Mycroft chuckles and pats Sherlock back as they walk out to the waiting black sadan.  
“I promise I will be back .

Soon Mycroft was watching the fading image of his brother crying in the rearview mirror.

_________________________________

Now so many years later he still has his trusty cutlass by his side in hopes that maybe one day his brother will remember .  
The sound of the crisp wood stars against the loved metal of his umbrella sounded his arrival a  
To 221B.

Thud

Clack

Thud

Clack

Smooth elegant movements , a sound his brother knows well.  
Today Mycroft just wanted to see him. He hasn't had a case or anything to use an excuse to see Sherlock in two weeks . He missed his little brother , despite what others think , he dose worry about him constantly.

__________________________________


End file.
